<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 AM by rhapshie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590460">1 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie'>rhapshie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AoKagaAo oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Firefighter Kagami, Healthy Relationships, M/M, No bickering boys now go play nice with each other, Policeman Aomine, Wholesome Aomine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love story begins with silence.</p><p>Then that silence blooms into something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AoKagaAo oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok stop talking aokaga with me omg let me rest my fingers in peace fuck<br/>this is the aokaga curse. I'm sorry for spammingkasljjklfdjg</p><p>anyway i kinda changed my writing style a bit here bc i rly feel like writing wholesome aokaga with healthy relationship dynamic<br/>aomine is all grown up!!!! pls read this with that in mind</p><p>enjoy this wholesome adventure &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oextk-If8HQ">This song</a> is low-key my inspiration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beautiful.</p><p>That is the word that sticks out to him amongst many others. It's the most strange, considering this man is far from the classic definition of beauty. His hair is red like burning wildfire and the long fringe sticks onto his forehead even after he wipes the sweat using his small towel. The way he strains, voice full of willpower as he curls his strong fingers around the rubber-padded handles and pushes them away, making his pectorals flare up, is all beautiful in Daiki's eyes.</p><p>It's the way his red eyes glint in satisfaction after every rep and sighs in relief after he finishes ten. It's the way he stretches his body afterwards while scouting for a different machine; the way a small smile tugs the corner of his lips when he finds the one he fancies; the small spring on his steps as he makes his way there.</p><p>It's just the little things.</p><p>Daiki doesn't know his name, his job nor his age. The only thing he knows is that this redhead comes in this particular gym at 1 AM every morning and stays for an hour. Sometimes he does weights like today, other times he runs the treadmill and occasionally, he would exercise his abs and legs. It's all always accompanied by the quiet murmur of overhead television displaying after-hour entertainment.</p><p>And Daiki is content not knowing anything about this man. He figures that anyone who comes into the gym at 1 AM every day like him can't be that bad. </p><p>The redhead's sweaty fingers slip when he tried to lock the weights in place. A loud <em>slam</em> can be heard and the only thing offered to Daiki is an apologetic smile. It's a gesture he returns with a small one of his own along with a nonchalant shrug.</p><p>He relishes in their silent companionship. Even after two months of encounter, the only time he hears the other male's voice is when he speaks through his phone in a hushed volume as if not wanting to bother him. The man has a naturally loud, boisterous voice and the way he laughs Daiki finds very calming.</p><p>He doesn't really have any intention of striking up a conversation. Daiki is content to focus on his own workout while occasionally sparing his partner a glance. Then, he'd crack a smile because that other gymgoer is truly beautiful.</p><p>.</p><p>Taiga doesn't notice a lot of things. In fact, his friends always call him daft and insensitive. However, he has to be blind if he doesn't notice at that charming man working out at 1 AM every day. His polished brown skin is always glistening with sweat; short blue hair exposes his prominent nape and the beginning of his vertebral line that crawls under his loose black tank top. </p><p>Whenever he hears the soft <em>clang</em> of machine snapping back in placesignifying the end of his reps, Taiga always takes a peek at the stranger's calm expression. He would look up, take a deep breath and wipe the beads of sweat with his right hand, in turn brushing his short bangs back. The slow motion of this somehow always calms Taiga down. There's something so delightfully monotone about it.</p><p>His gym partner has an inclination towards weight, considering how little time he spends on the treadmill. Complains never leave Taiga's lips, though. It's plenty hypnotising to see the bluehead bench pressing 100 kg weight and 120 on his good days. His arms might not be as thick as Taiga's but his muscles are certainly far denser.</p><p>A few times already, Taiga is tempted to greet his workout buddy. However, something tells him that he shouldn't break the silence. They already have this bond between them despite not knowing each other's names. In fact, Taiga doesn't even know what the blunette sounds like aside from his low hiss and growls.</p><p>It's fine, though. On the days when his job demands too much out of him and he wants nothing more than to crash, the thought of this stranger alone is enough motivation for him to not skimp on his routine. Taiga loves exchanging glances with the other male. The small nod and eyebrow-quirks are enough conversation for them.</p><p>Some days such as today, he wonders what this man does to warrant a 1 AM gym routine. Much like Taiga, the bluehead must have his unconventional full-time job to attend to as well. His question is answered when he sees a brown leather wallet near the machine. When Taiga picks it up and opens it, he realises that this is not a wallet.</p><p>
  <em>Chief Inspector</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aomine Daiki</em>
</p><p>Underneath it is a pale golden badge of Japan's police force that makes Taiga's heart beat fast. Gone is the hypothesis that this man must be some sort of host or casino worker. A police officer—quite a high-ranking one, at that. How did he not think of that before? Dark blue certainly fits Daiki.</p><p>He hears soft footsteps approaching him that makes him glance up. In front of him, stands the owner of the badge fashioning a small smile.</p><p>"You've got what's mine." His voice is deep, it sends a shiver down Taiga's spine. While it has the potential to sound seductive, somehow it only soothes. It's akin to being blanketed during a cold winter night and Taiga discovers that he wouldn't mind having that voice humming tunes into his ear during dark, gloomy nights.</p><p>"Ah," The redhead gets on his feet and straightens his back, clearing his throat while he's at it. With a playful grin, Taiga offers the wallet. "Sorry, officer."</p><p>With a side smirk, Daiki accepts the item and puts it in his pocket. "You'd better be or someone's getting arrested," He ends it with a small wink that makes Taiga's breath hitch. "I'm just kidding. Have a good night."</p><p>The redhead observes Daiki's back closely. He smells sweet like cinnamon with a hint of apple in his freshly-washed hair.</p><p>It's nice putting a name to a face.</p><p>.</p><p>Nothing changes between them after that. Their gym sessions always pass by in comforting silence and for some reason, neither of them really mind that. Just the mere presence of the other is loud enough conversation.</p><p>Daiki learns that the redhead's name is Kagami Taiga through overhearing his phone calls. No matter how quiet he tries to be, the gym is too quiet, so the noise from the other end spills right through.</p><p>During times that they happen to finish their workout together, they'd quietly go into the public bathroom. Like today, for instance. Daiki rummages through his duffel bag to find the shampoo that he thought he packed but cannot find. With a scowl, he lines up his shower necessity and does one more thorough check. It's interrupted by Taiga. The redhead offers his shampoo bottle with a small smile.</p><p>Daiki takes it and nods his head in quiet gratitude. Still no word is exchanged, but it's fine. If Taiga doesn't mind the silence, it must be because he has a taxing job too that requires full concentration, much like his. In a way, this time they spend together at 1 AM is their little slice of heaven where they can just relish in this silent companionship without being pressured to speak.</p><p>Daiki doesn't want to change that, but unbeknownst to him, it's just right around the corner.</p><p>It happens at 11:32 AM when he is making sure that his underlings have everything under control. Reports regarding their current ongoing cases start to show up in his e-mail for him to review. He's just starting this nightly routine when his phone rings.</p><p>There has been a house fire nearby and they apprehended the man who is supposedly responsible for it.</p><p>"I'm going. I want those reports finished and sent to me when I get back." Along with the grunt of acknowledgement from his men, Daiki grabs his suit jacket and walks out of the office. Even from there, he can see plumes of smokes and hear the siren of firetrucks. Not wanting to waste any more time, he jumps into his black police-issue car and drives towards the scene.</p><p>It's quite a straightforward job. This man is a wanted arsonist, so it doesn't take long for him to be put in cuffs. With a stern glare, he watches his men taking the wrongdoer into the car before he turns towards the building again. The fire has mostly been extinguished thanks to the efforts of the fire department.</p><p>Coming out of the building with a child is a face too familiar to him. Daiki uncrosses his arms the moment he sees Taiga coughing out smoke and releases the little boy who runs into his wailing mother's arms. The redhead, too, is tended by the paramedics who makes sure he hasn't inhaled too much carbon dioxide.</p><p>Daiki sees the paramedic giving Taiga a lollipop that the redhead accepts with a huge grin. Looks like it happens often because his friends just laughs and taps his shoulders fondly. When the blaze has died down to an ember until there is nothing left but the charred structure, Daiki walks next to the ambulance and settles next to Taiga.</p><p>"Nice work." He says.</p><p>Kagami looks surprised. His red eyes are wide open and he takes out the cherry sweet out of his mouth. The middle of his tongue is coloured red thanks to the food dye. "Aomine-san!"</p><p>"Heh. No need for formality. I knew you'd work some crazy job, considering you're always working out during ungodly hours." The statement coaxes an amused chuckle from Taiga who continues sucking on his lollipop. Daiki glances sideways to see the small blush on his cheeks covered by a layer of dust.</p><p>"Did you get the perpetrator?" Taiga asks.</p><p>The blunette nods in response. "We've been doing a manhunt for him, so it feels good to finally catch him," When Daiki hears a relieved sigh, he smiles. "You look like you can use a drink."</p><p>"Are you offering, officer?" A bright grin grows on the fireman's lips.</p><p>"Only if you're accepting," He offers a side smirk that puts another blush on Taiga's cheeks. "You free after this?"</p><p>"Ah... yes. Let me take shower first, though. And put on something nicer," Even though he stumbles over his words, he doesn't look away. Instead, he stares into Daiki's eyes albeit sheepishly. "Am I wrong in assuming that...?"</p><p>"No," The policeman quickly replies with a shake of his head and a chuckle. "I'm asking you out on a date."</p><p>More red creeps into Taiga's cheeks and he bites down on his lollipop until it cracks. He scratches his cheek and shoots to his feet. "Okay! My place isn't far, so... uh, I'll be back."</p><p>"Wait," Daiki grabs a pen from his pocket, takes Taiga's calloused hand in his own and scribbles down a series of number on the tanned wrist. "I'll text you the time and place. See you there, Kagami."</p><p>.</p><p>It really doesn't surprise both men that they become fast friends. Thanks to Daiki's brutal honesty that day, Taiga doesn't have to struggle through not knowing if he should fall or not—If Daiki is straight or if he bats for the other team. Both of them have been quick to admit their sexual preferences—Taiga being gay and Daiki, bisexual.</p><p>And if Taiga enjoys watching Daiki in the gym, he loves spending time with him even more.</p><p>Daiki—twenty-nine years old, the same age as him, is sweet, open about almost everything and can be extremely seductive at times. The double entendres that that comes out of his mouth feel as natural as breathing and it makes Taiga wonder if once upon a time, this man was a womaniser. There is no way a tame, mild-mannered police officer would be able to say such embarrassing things with a straight face otherwise.</p><p>Taiga never asks about Daiki's past, but seeing the permanent scrapes and cuts on his knees makes it obvious that this man is wild. Or at least, was.</p><p>The redhead traces a finger over a long stitch mark on Daiki's calf as they watch TV in his living room. It looks painful. When the taller one glances at him with a smile, he only stares back. Their faces are close. From that distance or lack thereof, Taiga can see frown wrinkles on his brows.</p><p>"Got it when I was sixteen. Played some ball, slipped and fell on a sharp rock. Satsuki freaked out and I think she almost fainted."</p><p>"Basket?" Taiga's eyes widen slightly and his grin grows when Daiki nods. The redhead sits up and rolls up his sweatpants to show cuts on his ankles. "I landed wrong a few times."</p><p>Daiki does a small cringe at the battered up limbs and he puts an arm on the sofa's backrest right behind Taiga. The other male leans into it and rests his spiky hair on Daiki's upper arm. "Let's play sometimes."</p><p>"I'd like that," Taiga smiles and reaches out for his partner's other hand where he sees another long stitch marks on under his elbow. "What's this?"</p><p>"Crazy stalker. I slept with her once and she freaked out when I went for another the next day. Pulled out a knife and stabbed me."</p><p>"Oof. Ow. Not fun," Taiga grimaces. "So my feeling <em>is</em> right. You were a playboy, weren't you, Daiki?"</p><p>In response, the blunette laughs. He puts a finger over the scar too and smirks. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. You do stupid shit when you're young. Next thing you know, you're all grown up and all alone."</p><p>Taiga closes his eyes while his partner rubs small circles on his shoulder. He can relate to that statement that all too well. If he hadn't pushed his body past its breaking point, he would've been able to play in the NBA. Instead, he's here fighting fire while playing basket in the weekend.</p><p>Well, it's not all that bad. After all, he gets to meet and spend time with Daiki. It has been a month since their first date. Taiga wonders when they will take things to the next level because he is more than ready.</p><p>The redhead idly runs his fingers through Daiki's soft locks. Even from a distance, he knows that it'd be nice to touch, but this exceeds his expectation. Instead of refusal, he is rewarded with soft approving hums akin to that of a pleased cat.</p><p>"Feels nice. Keep going." Daiki grins before withdrawing his arm and scooting away from Taiga so he can put his head on the other's lap.</p><p>Taiga loves spending time with Daiki. The man is the right mix of mischievous, calm and sweet. Being together on their rare days off is always a treat. Lately, they even make it a habit to grab lunch together since they work relatively close to each other. Just a short drive and they'll see a Maji chain.</p><p>And right now, with Daiki sprawled on his lap and Taiga playing with his hair, he thinks that this man is the one. Taiga can envision himself spending a long time with Daiki.</p><p>When their eyes meet, Taiga sees the layer of fondness over a vulnerability in those stormy blue orbs. Like Daiki isn't used to this but he's trying hard to keep himself in check. The hesitance ascertains that Daiki isn't the type to be romantically involved with anyone, which makes this that much more special.</p><p>"So why did you stop sleeping around?" The redhead continues stroking his hair.</p><p>"I'm tired, Taiga."</p><p>He frowns at that strange reply. Before he has any chance to ask for an elaboration, Daiki continues.</p><p>"I'm tired of picking fights and flirting meaninglessly. Tired of moving on from one person to another just because I say what I don't mean. Tired of causing trouble for others," His eyes are downcast as he says that. "I'm not that young anymore, so right now, I just want to settle down."</p><p>Taiga offers a small smile at the heartfelt admittance. "That's just part of growing up, isn't it? Our perspectives change because we can no longer keep up with our younger selves."</p><p>Daiki chuckles. This time, their eyes meet again. "Something tells me that we're pretty similar."</p><p>They remain silent for the next few seconds until Taiga slowly leans down and Daiki peels his head away from the strong lap so their lips can meet halfway. It's a gentle peck, a soft brushing of lips that conveys adoration and acceptance. In contrast to Taiga's slightly chapped ones, Daiki's lips are softer than they look.</p><p>"If you'll have me, you'll have a long time to decide if that's true or not." The redhead grins before they close the distance between them once more.</p><p>.</p><p>A few things Daiki learns from Taiga:</p><p>He's foolhardy. It doesn't matter what stands in front of him, he'll smash through it. The redhead makes this apparent from his failed attempts at baking (that still tastes damn delicious) where he spent the next few hours remaking batch after batch until he achieves perfection; basketball where he would never admit to a single defeat even though he wins most of the time, much to Daiki's surprise; and their relationship, where he never let go even if cracks start to form.</p><p>He's definitely a keeper. For an attractive guy with an admittedly cool job, he never once accepts any advances from strangers when they spend time in a bar. Even when he thinks Daiki isn't watching, he never once shows any sign of being unfaithful. In fact, he is blissfully impervious to the eyelash-bat of predatory women or men.</p><p>He falls and loves hard. Just like his last name Kagami, Taiga is a mirror. He reflects the attitude of those around him. If his conversational partner is sweet, he'll be sweet in return. If they act like an ass, he'll also be an ass. If they love him, he'll give them his whole heart. It gets to the point where Daiki feels undeserving of such bottomless affection. In a way, he feels lucky that he met Taiga when he did because had it been a couple of years earlier, he would've caused Taiga nothing but pain and heartache. Thinking back to it, his younger self really was an uncontrollable asshole.</p><p>Still, he thinks that even in another rendition of this story, he will fall hopelessly in love with Taiga anyway. The responsible, badass and borderline motherlike attitude of his is something that Daiki's middle school self would respect. That brutish, reckless and unbreakable side of his is something that the highschool Daiki yearns for. The loving, caring and soothing part of his is what the current Daiki treasure. No matter the age, Daiki will always fall for Taiga.</p><p>And that is exactly why he feels himself being torn to pieces when he sees Taiga running into a flaming building like the hero he wishes his boyfriend isn't. Powerless and distraught, Daiki paces back and forth outside. His eyes constantly flicking to the structure enveloped in deathly orange and red.</p><p>When the firefighter emerges from the building with a young woman in tow, Daiki runs straight towards him. He makes it just in time for Taiga, face covered in ash and dust, to give him a boyish grin and fall limp into his arms.</p><p>.</p><p>Taiga awakes to white.</p><p>White ceiling, white wall, white bedsheet. The only way he knows he isn't dead is the warmth on his hand and the surprised, "Taiga!" coming from next to him.</p><p>Daiki sits there still with his suit on. It doesn't look like he has changed since the last time Taiga saw him. He kinda smells too.</p><p>"Are you feeling okay?" He asks as he helps his partner to sit up.</p><p>"Yeah. The smoke got to me, right?" At the surprised blink of coherence, Taiga chuckles. "Not the first time this happens."</p><p>Daiki let out a loud exhale before brushing his boyfriend's dark red fringe away and plants a kiss on his forehead that makes him grin. Pulling away isn't an option, it seems because Taiga promptly curls his arms around the taller and pulls him towards the bed.</p><p>"Oi! This isn't the time for cuddles. The doc gotta make sure you're okay first before you do anything stupid."</p><p>"C'mon, it's just the aftereffect of smoke inhalation. I didn't break anything." That statement only results in a death glare that Daiki reserves for the nastiest criminals. Instantly, Taiga stiffens and withdraws with a pout.</p><p>Ruffling the messy red spikes, Daiki chuckles. "We'll snuggle all you like at home, 'kay?" He then lands another kiss at the top of Taiga's head.</p><p>That promise silences Taiga who obediently follows the doctor's instructions. After a check-up to make sure he's really okay, he is discharged and the pair heads home in Daiki's black sedan. When Taiga glances at his boyfriend, he notices the prominent eyebags.</p><p>"Were you worried?"</p><p>The response is immediate and snappy. "Of course I am! You dance with death every day, dealing with stupid fire that people carelessly set. And then you just gotta fucking charge inside like a <em>moron</em> who thinks he has nine lives."</p><p>"Hey, it's just a part of my job! What do you propose I do, then? Leave them to <em>die</em> inside?"</p><p>The blunette brushes his short fringe back with a loud exhale. Then, he rubs that hand over his face as if trying to regain his composure. "I know. You're too nice for your own good. If my job doesn't kill me first, you will, out of heart attack."</p><p>"Don't joke like that, idiot," Taiga curls his lips and twiddles his thumbs. "...You're not the only one who worries, you know? What's with you and your criminal chasing... your stupid drug busts... I have to live every day scared that some bad guy's gonna shoot you in the back." There aren't many severe criminal activities in Japan but somehow, the handful most dangerous ones land right onto Daiki's lap.</p><p>"I'm quitting." Says Daiki as he takes a right turn.</p><p>"Eh?" Those red orbs blink.</p><p>"I said I'm quitting. I know it's too dangerous, and..." He purses his lips. "I dunno. I don't wanna die yet. Not when my life's finally falling into place."</p><p>Red creeps into Taiga's cheeks as he nods. "Then I'll quit too."</p><p>They stop at the red light where Daiki stares at his boyfriend wide-eyed.</p><p>"Let's open a restaurant together. Or maybe a burger chain," Taiga turns towards his boyfriend with a huge sunny grin that is definitely Daiki's weakness. "Maybe a bakery? We'll make it basketball themed."</p><p>A smile grows on Daiki's lips. His shoulders slacken and he feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulder. "What's the name?"</p><p>"I dunno. Like <em>Scrumptious</em>? Or maybe <em>Beast's Feed</em>. If that's too lame, what about <em>P&amp;T</em> for Panther and Tiger?" The name suggestions make Daiki roll his eyes. "No? Then what about <em>Blue Fire</em>? <em>Protein Overdose</em>?"</p><p>"You're terrible at this." Quips Daiki fondly.</p><p>"Huh!? I'd like to see you try better."</p><p>The two throws name suggestion after name suggestion until they arrive back at home where together, they type up their resignation letter. Life is far too precious for them to want to risk now. It's time to leave behind their reckless, borderline suicidal jobs and build one together from the ground up.</p><p>Taiga and Daiki interlock their fingers as they lie in bed, nude limbs tangling with each other and not wanting to let go. Soft kisses are exchanged under the sheet as if to proclaim their promise of forever.</p><p>A chance encounter at 1 AM grew into something much more than they could anticipate.</p><p>Daiki glances at Taiga who nods at him. The two then occupies themselves with their own workout. The comforting buzz of the TV is background noise to the clanging those weight machines make.</p><p>Even after two years, this routine remains unchanged. At 1 AM, they always go to the gym together and stay silent like they did before they knew each other's names. At 2 AM, they'd hold each other's hands as they go back home. At 2:30 AM, they'd fall asleep in each other's arms. At 9 AM, they'd wake up to open up their small restaurant together.</p><p>As they exchange a smile and a kiss, they're pretty sure that this routine won't change any time soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>